Economic Classification
The Terran Federal Galactic Statistic Association maintains a database of data about all known planets in human space. These classification represent the perceived dominant economic specialization of a planet. For a planet to be classified it must be actively monitored by the GSA and possess a sufficiently organized economy to sustain a permanent population. Below is a list of economic classifications and definitions maintained by the GSA. Note: The GSA maintains $70,000 as the Galactic Mean GDP Per Capita. Any planet with Per-Capita exports below the Galactic poverty line of $25,000 is considered an undeveloped world. Undeveloped Economies Agrarian Subsistence At least 50% of the population are engaged in Agriculture, and Per-capita exports do not exceed $5,000 Undeveloped Extraction At least a plurality exceeding 40% of the population are engaged in mineral extraction, and Per-Capita exports do not exceed $25,000 Developing Industrial At least a plurality exceeding 25% of the population are engaged in Industrial labor, and Per-Capita exports do not exceed $25,000 Advanced Economies Diverse No economic sector exceeds 40% of GDP Agrarian Export At least 40% of the GDP is dedicated to the export of agricultural goods Manufacturing A plurality exceeding 40% of the GDP is dedicated to the manufacture of goods. Specialized Manufacturing At least 50% of the GDP is dedicated to the manufacture of one specific class of good. Electronics Manufacture A plurality exceeding 40% of the GDP is dedicated to the export and manufacture of Electronic Goods. Arms Manufacture A plurality exceeding 40% of the GDP is dedicated to the export and manufacture of Military Arms, Ammunition, or other such vital combat supplies or hardware. Services A plurality exceeding 40% of the GDP is dedicated to the Services sector. Advanced Extraction At least a plurality exceeding 40% of the population are engaged in mineral extraction, and Per-Capita exports exceed $25,000 Media & Entertainment A plurality exceeding 40% of the GDP is dedicated to Entertainment, and News Media. Business or Economic Management A plurality exceeding 40% of the GDP comes from investments, profits, dividends, stock, or other such capital gains derived from private or public corporations. Specialized Economies Military A discernible plurality of the population is actively engaged in Military Labor, and no other economic Sector accounts for 40% of GDP Tourism 50% of GDP is earned as the result of spending from or investments centered around foreign visitors. Research No economic sector exceeds 40% of GDP, however a plurality of 20% of the population are engaged in research, or work for a general research organization. Sensor Hub No economic sector exceeds 40% of GDP, and Net Per Capita exports do not exceed $25,000. A majority of GDP comes from the subsidization of Sensor arrays, Warp Detectors, and other advanced detection hardware. Political or Governmental A discernible plurality of the population is actively engaged in Political, Diplomatic, Bureaucratic, or Managerial labor, and no sector exceeds 40% of GDP. Ecological Preservation A discernible plurality of the population are actively employed in the maintenance, expansion, study, or reconstruction of this planet's native or imported ecological life. No other industry exceeds 33% of GDP. Terraforming Transitional A plurality of the population is engaged in the active Terraformation of this world. Existing economies may exceed 25% of GDP however this class supersedes such cases.